The government does not own rights in the present invention.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the fields of labeling, radioimaging and chemical synthesis. More particularly, it concerns a strategy for radiolabeling target ligands. It further concerns methods of using those radiolabeled ligands in tumor imaging and tissue-specific disease imaging.
2. Description of Related Art
Improvement of scintigraphic tumor imaging is extensively determined by development of more tumor specific radiopharmaceuticals. Due to greater tumor specificity, radiolabeled ligands as well as radiolabeled antibodies have opened a new era in scintigraphic detection of tumors and undergone extensive preclinical development and evaluation. (Mathias et al., 1997). Radionuclide imaging modalities (positron emission tomography, PET; single photon emission computed tomography, SPECT) are diagnostic cross-sectional imaging techniques that map the location and concentration of radionuclide-labeled radiotracers. Although CT and MRI provide considerable anatomic information about the location and the extent of tumors, these imaging modalities cannot adequately differentiate invasive lesions from edema, radiation necrosis, grading or gliosis. PET and SPECT can be used to localize and characterize tumors by measuring metabolic activity.
The development of new tumor hypoxia agents is clinically desirable for detecting primary and metastatic lesions as well as predicting radioresponsiveness and time to recurrence. None of the contemporary imaging modalities accurately measures hypoxia since the diagnosis of tumor hypoxia requires pathologic examination. It is often difficult to predict the outcome of a therapy for hypoxic tumor without knowing at least the baseline of hypoxia in each tumor treated. Although the Eppendorf polarographic oxygen microelectrode can measure the oxygen tension in a tumor, this technique is invasive and needs a skillful operator. Additionally, this technique can only be used on accessible tumors (e.g., head and neck, cervical) and multiple readings are needed. Therefore, an accurate and easy method of measuring tumor hypoxia will be useful for patient selection. However, tumor to normal tissue uptake ratios vary depending upon the radiopharmaceuticals used. Therefore, it would be rational to correlate tumor to normal tissue uptake ratio with the gold standard Eppendorf electrode measures of hypoxia when new radiopharmaceuticals are introduced to clinical practice.
[18F]FMISO has been used to diagnose head and neck tumors, myocardial infarction, inflammation, and brain ischemia (Martin et al. 1992; Yeh et al. 1994; Yeh et al. 1996; Liu et al. 1994). Tumor to normal tissue uptake ratio was used as a baseline to assess tumor hypoxia (Yet et al. 1996). Although tumor hypoxia using [18F]FMISO was clearly demonstrated, introducing new imaging agents into clinical practice depends on some other factors such as easy availability and isotope cost. In addition, PET radiosynthesis must be rapid because of short half-life of the positron isotopes. 18F chemistry is also complex. The 18F chemistry is not reproducible in different molecules. Thus, it would be ideal to develop a chelator which could conjugate to various drugs. The preferred isotope would be 99mTc due to low cost ($0.21/mCi vs. $50/mCi for 18F) and low energy (140 Kev vs. 571 Kev for 18F). 99mTc is easily obtained from a 99Mo generator.
The present invention overcomes these and other drawbacks of the prior art by providing a new radiolabeling strategy to target tissues for imaging. The invention provides radiolabeled tissue-specific ligands, as well as methods for making the radiolabeled ligands and for using them to image tissue-specific diseases.
The present invention provides compositions for tissue specific disease imaging. The imaging compositions of the invention generally include a radionuclide label chelated with ethylenedicysteine and a tissue specific ligand conjugated to the ethylenedicysteine on one or both of its acid arms. The ethylenedicysteine forms an N2S2 chelate with the radionuclide label. Of course, the chelated compound will include an ionic bond between the ranionuclide and the chelating compound. The terms xe2x80x9cEC-tissue specific ligand conjugate,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cEC-derivativexe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cEC-drug conjugatexe2x80x9d are used interchangeably herein to refer to the unlabeled ethylenedicysteine-tissue specific ligand compound. As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cconjugatexe2x80x9d refers to a covalently bonded compound.
Ethylenedicysteine is a bis-aminoethanethiol (BAT) tetradentate ligand, also known as diaminodithiol (DADT) compounds. Such compounds are known to form very stable Tc(V)O-complexes on the basis of efficient binding of the oxotechnetium group to two thiol-sulphur and two amine-nitrogen atoms. The 99mTc labeled diethylester (99mTc-L,L-ECD) is known as a brain agent. 99mTc-L,L-ethylenedicysteine (99mTc-L,L-EC) is its most polar metabolite and was discovered to be excreted rapidly and efficiently in the urine. Thus, 99mTc-L,L-EC has been used as a renal function agent. (Verbruggen et al. 1992).
A tissue specific ligand is a compound that, when introduced into the body of a mammal or patient, will specifically bind to a specific type of tissue. It is envisioned that the compositions of the invention may include virtually any known tissue specific compound. Preferably, the tissue specific ligand used in conjunction with the present invention will be an anticancer agent, DNA topoisomerase inhibitor, antimetabolite, tumor marker, folate receptor targeting ligand, tumor apoptotic cell targeting ligand, tumor hypoxia targeting ligand, DNA intercalator, receptor marker, peptide, nucleotide, organ specific ligand, antimicrobial agent, such as an antibiotic or an antifungal, or glutamate pentapeptide.
Preferred anticancer agents include methotrexate, doxorubicin, tamoxifen, paclitaxel, topotecan, LHRH, mitomycin C, etoposide, tomudex, podophyllotoxin, mitoxantrone, captothecin, colchicine, endostatin, fludarabin and gemcitabine. Preferred tumor markers include PSA, ER, PR, AFP, CA-125, CA-199, CEA, interferons, BRCA1, cytoxan, p53, endostatin, HER-2/neu, antisense markers or a monoclonal antibody. It is envisioned that any other known tumor marker or any monoclonal antibody will be effective for use in conjunction with the invention. Preferred folate receptor targeting ligands include folate, methotrexate and tomudex. Preferred tumor apoptotic cell or tumor hypoxia targeting ligands include annexin V, colchicine, nitroimidazole, mitomycin or metronidazole. Preferred antimicrobials include ampicillin, amoxicillin, penicillin, cephalosporin, clidamycin, gentamycin, kanaamycin, neomycin, natamycin, nafcillin, rifampin, tetracyclin, vancomycin, bleomycin, and doxycyclin for gram positive and negative bacteria and amphotericin B, amantadine, nystatin, ketoconazole, polymycin, acyclovir, and ganciclovir for fungi.
In certain embodiments, it will be necessary to include a linker between the ethylenedicysteine and the tissue specific ligand. A linker is typically used to increase drug solubility in aqueous solutions as well as to minimize alteration in the affinity of drugs. While virtually any linker which will increase the aqueous solubility of the composition is envisioned for use in conjunction with the present invention, the linkers will generally be either a poly-amino acid, a water soluble peptide, or a single amino acid. For example, when the functional group on the tissue specific ligand, or drug, is aliphatic or phenolic-OH, such as for estradiol, topotecan, paclitaxel, or raloxifen etoposide, the linker may be poly-glutamic acid (MW about 750 to about 15,000), poly-aspartic acid (MW about 2,000 to about 15,000), bromo ethylacetate, glutamic acid or aspartic acid. When the drug functional group is aliphatic or aromatic-NH2 or peptide, such as in doxorubicin, mitomycin C, endostatin, annexin V, LHRH, octreotide, and VIP, the linker may be poly-glutamic acid (MW about 750 to about 15,000), poly-aspartic acid (MW about 2,000 to about 15,000), glutamic acid or aspartic acid. When the drug functional group is carboxylic acid or peptide, such as in methotrexate or folic acid, the linker may be ethylenediamine, or lysine.
While the preferred radionuclide for imaging is 99mTc, it is envisioned that other radionuclides may be chelated to the EC-tissue specific ligand conjugates, or EC-drug conjugates of the invention, especially for use as therapeutics. For example, other useful radionuclides are 188Re, 86Re, 153Sm, 166Ho, 90Y, 89Sr, 67Ga 68Ga, 111In, 153Gd, and 59Fe. These compositions are useful to deliver the therapeutic radionuclides to a specific lesion in the body, such as breast cancer, ovarian cancer, prostate cancer (using for example, 186/188Re-EC-folate) and head and neck cancer (using for example, 186/188Re-EC-nitroimidazole).
Specific embodiments of the present invention include 99mTc-EC-annexin V, 99mTc-EC-colchicine, 99mTc-EC-nitroimidazole, 99mTc-EC-glutamate pentapeptide, 99mTc-EC-metronidazole, 99mTc-EC-folate, 99mTc-EC-methotrexate, and 99mTc-EC-tomudex.
The present invention further provides a method of synthesizing a radiolabeled ethylenedicysteine drug conjugate or derivative for imaging or therapeutic use. The method includes obtaining a tissue specific ligand, admixing the ligand with ethylenedicysteine (EC) to obtain an EC-tissue specific ligand derivative, and admixing the EC-tissue specific ligand derivative with a radionuclide and a reducing agent to obtain a radionuclide labeled EC-tissue specific ligand derivative. The radionuclide is chelated to the EC via an N2S2 chelate. The tissue specific ligand is conjugated to one or both acid arms of the EC either directly or through a linker as described above. The reducing agent is preferably a dithionite ion, a stannous ion or a ferrous ion.
The present invention further provides a method for labeling a tissue specific ligand for imaging, therapeutic use or for diagnostic or prognostic use. The labeling method includes the steps of obtaining a tissue specific ligand, admixing the tissue specific ligand with ethylenedicysteine (EC) to obtain an EC-ligand drug conjugate, and reacting the drug conjugate with 99mTc in the presence of a reducing agent to form an N2S2 chelate between the ethylenedicysteine and the 99mTc.
For purposes of this embodiment, the tissue specific ligand may be any of the ligands described above or discussed herein. The reducing agent may be any known reducing agent, but will preferably be a dithionite ion, a stannous ion or a ferrous ion.
In another embodiment, the present invention provides a method of imaging a site within a mammalian body. The imaging method includes the steps of administering an effective diagnostic amount of a composition comprising a 99mTc labeled ethylenedicysteine-tissue specific ligand conjugate and detecting a radioactive signal from the 99mTc localized at the site. The detecting step will typically be performed from about 10 minutes to about 4 hours after introduction of the composition into the mammalian body. Most preferably, the detecting step will be performed about 1 hour after injection of the composition into the mammalian body.
In certain preferred embodiments, the site will be an infection, tumor, heart, lung, brain, liver, spleen, pancreas, intestine or any other organ. The tumor or infection may be located anywhere within the mammalian body but will generally be in the breast, ovary, prostate, endometrium, lung, brain, or liver. The site may also be a folate-positive cancer or estrogen-positive cancer.
The invention also provides a kit for preparing a radiopharmaceutical preparation. The kit generally includes a sealed via or bag, or any other kind of appropriate container, containing a predetermined quantity of an ethylenedicysteine-tissue specific ligand conjugate composition and a sufficient amount of reducing agent to label the conjugate with 99mTc. In certain cases, the ethylenedicysteine-tissue specific ligand conjugate composition will also include a linker between the ethylenedicysteine and the tissue specific ligand. The tissue specific ligand may be any ligand that specifically binds to any specific tissue type, such as those discussed herein. When a linker is included in the composition, it may be any linker as described herein.
The components of the kit may be in any appropriate form, such as in liquid, frozen or dry form. In a preferred embodiment, the kit components are provided in lyophilized form. The kit may also include an antioxidant and/or a scavenger. The antioxidant may be any known antioxidant but is preferably vitamin C. Scavengers may also be present to bind leftover radionuclide. Most commercially available kits contain glucoheptonate as the scavenger. However, glucoheptonate does not completely react with typical kit components, leaving approximately 10-15% left over. This leftover glucoheptonate will go to a tumor and skew imaging results. Therefore, the inventors prefer to use EDTA as the scavenger as it is cheaper and reacts more completely.
Another aspect of the invention is a prognostic method for determining the potential usefulness of a candidate compound for treatment of specific tumors. Currently, most tumors are treated with the xe2x80x9cusual drug of choicexe2x80x9d in chemotherapy without any indication whether the drug is actually effective against that particular tumor until months, and many thousands of dollars, later. The imaging compositions of the invention are useful in delivering a particular drug to the site of the tumor in the form of a labeled EC-drug conjugate and then imaging the site within hours to determine whether a particular drug.
In that regard, the prognostic method of the invention includes the steps of determining the site of a tumor within a mammalian body, obtaining an imaging composition which includes a radionuclide chelated to EC which is conjugated to a tumor specific cancer chemotherapy drug candidate, administering the composition to the mammalian body and imaging the site to determine the effectiveness of the candidate drug against the tumor. Typically, the imaging step will be performed within about 10 minutes to about 4 hours after injection of the composition into the mammalian body. Preferably, the imaging step will be performed within about 1 hour after injection of the composition into the mammalian body.
The cancer chemotherapy drug candidate to be conjugated to EC in the prognostic compositions may be chosen from known cancer chemotherapy drugs. Such drugs appear in Table 2. There are many anticancer agents known to be specific for certain types of cancers. However, not every anticancer agent for a specific type of cancer is effective in every patient. Therefore, the present invention provides for the first time a method of determining possible effectiveness of a candidate drug before expending a lot of time and money on treatment.
Yet another embodiment of the present invention is a reagent for preparing a scintigraphic imaging agent. The reagent of the invention includes a tissue specific ligand, having an affinity for targeted sites in vivo sufficient to produce a scintigraphically-detectable image, covalently linked to a 99mTc binding moiety. The 99mTc binding moiety is either directly attached to the tissue specific ligand or is attached to the ligand through a linker as described above. The 99mTc binding moiety is preferably an N2S2 chelate between 99mTc in the +4 oxidation state and ethylenedicysteine (EC). The tissue specific ligand will be covalently linked to one or both acid arms of the EC, either directly or through a linker as described above. The tissue specific ligand may be any of the ligands as described above.